No Longer Alone
by kneh13
Summary: It's after year 5 and Harry's in the dumps. At least until the Ginny Weasley factor comes into play. RR Note: This was written before we knew that Ginny was Ginerva.
1. Dreams

**No Longer Alone**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. It belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling._ _The plot however is mine and I do not like stealing. I can however allow things to be borrowed with permission.  
_  
**Dedicated to:** _Jayme__ otherwise known as Ginnypotter4_. _She is the best!  
_  
It was early August and Harry has spent the two weeks at the Weasleys. Not that that did much good. He spent the whole time alone and brooding. He always had to be dragged down to meals, dragged out of bed every morning. He didn't even want to play Quidditch. This was unthinkable as far as some were concerned.

One night after a particularly bad nightmare Harry walked down and sat down in front of the smoldering remains of a fire. He hadn't sat alone for more than half an hour when he heard some one say,

"Harry? Is that you?"

Harry turned around and croakily said, "Ginny?"

"Yea. What are you doing up?"

"Nightmare. What about you?" replied Harry.

"The same," sighed Ginny.

"Oh. What about?" asked Harry.

"Tom. Tom Riddle," said Ginny quietly.

"What was yours about, Harry?"

"I really don't want to say."

"Oh come on, I wont tell any one. It will be between just the two of us."

"Sirius and the night at the Department of Mysteries," whispered Harry.

"Oh my Harry, You must feel so bad."

"I do."

"Do you want to talk so maybe you wont feel alone?"

"I guess so."

"The dream starts with us entering the Department of Mysteries. Then the next thing I see, is Bellatrix hitting him with that curse in the chest. It then goes in slow motion. I see Sirius slowly falling into the veil. There's shock written all over his face."

Harry broke down crying and Ginny just sat there holding him and whispering soothingly to him.

"You aren't alone Harry. I will be here for you. Always and forever."

**A/N: **_This is very stupid I know. It took me under 10 minutes to write. I was listening to Crash and Burn by Savage Garden._

**Beta Note:** _Oh Kristen, this is so good! I hope you do more chapters. But that is up to you. I'm glad you stole my plot bunnies; they were beginning to bug me big time. Also, please review! We trying to kill some major writes block with this!_


	2. The Morning after

**No Longer Alone: Chapter 2  
**  
**Dedicated**** to**: Jayme otherwise known as Ginnypotter4

In Ginny's comforting embrace Harry fell fast asleep. Since Ginny couldn't move with out waking Harry she just laid back and pulled the blanket over them.

_The Next Morning:  
_  
It was very early when Harry awoke. He looked around confused. He was thinking 'This isn't Ron's room' and 'Why am I so comfortable?'. Just then Ginny moved and Harry bolted up straight.

"Ginny? Why are you here?"

"Oh, Harry? We both had nightmares. You told me about yours and started crying. Then you fell asleep on me."

At this Harry was embarrassed.

"Sorry Ginny. I don't imagine you were very comfortable."

" Actually, I was very comfortable, Harry."

"Oh."

An uncomfortable silence passed till Ginny spoke up.

"Why don't we go get some breakfast? I'm very hungry."

"That sounds good to me. What will we have?"

"How about my specialty? Blueberry Pancakes. Does that sound good to you?"

"That sounds very good. Want some help?"

"Sure. Hand me the batter."

Ginny poured the batter in the bowl and added water. A dozen blueberry pancakes formed.

"Wow. Where do you get that stuff?"

"At the Wizarding world Grocery, of course."

"Oh. Where's that? "

"Diagon Alley. Didn't you know that? "

"No. "

The two lapsed into another uncomfortable silence. Just then Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen and stopped shocked.

"Ginny are you up already? I wasn't expecting you up for another hour or so. "

"Oh, well I had a nightmare and came down here. I fell back asleep on the couch. I was very comfortable but the sun woke me up. "

"Ok. Very well dear."

" I made some pancakes. Want some mum? "

" No thanks Ginny. I have a thousand things to do today. Bill and Charlie are coming for a visit. "

" I almost forgot. "

After that Mrs. Weasley hurried out of the back door. She was most likely going to get some eggs from the Weasley family chickens.

An hour later the Kitchen was filled with Weasley brothers, food and chatter.  
**  
A/N :** _I think that I will leave this for chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Read and Review._


	3. An Almost Kiss?

**No Longer Alone: Chapter three  
**  
After breakfast Ginny and Harry cleaned up seeing as they had made the pancakes. While cleaning up they got into a debate about which subject was best.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is the best class. There is no competition," said Harry.

"No way! Charms is best. It's also the most useful too. You'll only use Defense Against the Dark Arts if you become an Auror," said Ginny.

"No way Professor Flitwick is so short he has to stand on a pile of books. How can you like a class with him? And to top it off, his voice is Squeaky! Squeaky!"

"Ok I can see we will get no where with this. Any way since we're done of the dishes, let's go out to the brook."

They went and changed into their appropriate swimming gear. Ginny was in a forest green one piece and Harry in emerald green swim trunks that Mrs. Weasley picked him up with some of his money saying 'They match yours eyes dear.' When Ginny saw him she began laughing and asked

"Did my mom pick those out?"

Looking embarrassed, as he lately seemed to be around Ginny he replied, "Uh, yea. She said they match my eyes."

Ginny looked at him squinting and said, "So they do." She started giggling.

"I'm so going to get you for that!"

With a squeal Ginny took off running towards the brook her ponytail trailing behind her. Harry, since he played Quidditch was in better shape and caught up with her easily. He cornered her by the tree and she looked kind of nervous. He kept walking towards her and finally stopped when there was almost no space between them. He looked at her closely.

Their eyes locked instantly they were leaning in towards each other when they heard, "Ginny? Harry? Are you out here? Why didn't you come get us?"

Harry backed away from Ginny and replied quietly, "I thought you were busy."

At this Ron and Hermione blushed and looked very embarrassed. Ginny started snickering and Ron went into full 'revenge' mode. Ginny backed away scared but tripped over a tree root falling right into the brook. They all started laughing except Harry. But only Ginny noticed.

After a nice long swim they went back inside. It was a good thing too; Mrs. Weasley was just going to go call them in for lunch. They hadn't realized they were swimming that long.

Since the four of them had left in the morning both Bill and Charlie had both arrived. Bill was telling them about the latest pyramid that he broke the curses for. Apparently it was quite the tough one. It had loads of jewelry, gold and all other jewels. Since there was so many each of the curse breakers got to keep a jewel. Bill chose a sapphire necklace.

"Hey Gin. Said Bill, When's your birthday?"

"It was last week, why?"

"What did I give you?"

"An Egyptian wizarding book."

"Well, here's the rest of it," he said handing her the box.

When she opened it she saw the most beautiful sapphire necklace. She squealed, jumped up and hugged Bill. He looked a little embarrassed at his little sister antics. He hugged her back and said,

"Anything for my favorite sister, Gin."

"I'm your only sister Bill."

"Oh yea forgot" Said Bill but continued when he saw Ginny's mock anger stare. "Just kidding."

Charlie decided to break in this little big brother little sister moment.

"Hey, Gin. Want to see a picture of my latest dragon?"

"Is it a baby?"

"Of course. It's a Common Welsh Green."

"Yea! Let me see!"

Charlie produced a picture of a wrinkly little green dragon.

"Awww. He's so cute."

Charlie just shrugged and said, "You can keep that picture. I have the real thing in Romania."

"Thanks Charlie."

Since they hadn't touched their lunches of Ham and cheese sandwiches they quickly ate. Then they all headed their separate ways.

"Harry, Hermione fancy a game of exploding snap?" asked Ron.

"Sure. But what about Ginny?" said Harry.

"She doesn't want to play. Do you Gin?"

Looking hurt none the less she replied "No. I think I'll go read," she said and then she headed upstairs.

Harry felt really bad. Ron didn't even know how much he hurt his sister's feelings. So Harry decided to say "On second thought I think I have to write a letter."

"Ok but you'll miss out," said Ron.

Harry just nodded and headed upstairs. Instead of going to Ron's room where he was bunking out he headed to Ginny's room. 'That's funny, he thought to himself, I've been coming here since the summer of first year and I've never seen the inside of Ginny's room.' With that in mind he walked down the Hall until he saw a pink sign that said Ginny's Room. He cautiously knocked and waited until he heard a voice say "Come in."

"Ginny? I'm sorry about Ron."

"That's ok Harry. You can't control that prat's actions. Besides I'll get what I like to call revenge a la Ginny."

"What's revenge a la Ginny?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Oh nothing much. Just a few pranks here, missing clothes, changing hair colors. Stuff like that." Ginny said.

"Oh. Maybe I should stay on your good side. I'm quite partial to my black hair. Then again I quite like my clothes too."

Laughing, Ginny said, "Yes, Maybe you should. If you don't maybe I'll ask Gred and Forge for some help. They may help their 'Sweet little innocent sister'. If they honestly didn't know they would think I was still their sweet little innocent sister. I proved them wrong though."

"How did you manage that?"

"Oh I came up with their best selling product Tyrant Treaties. They cause the person who eats them to act like a three-year-old who wants 'Revenge'. I actually tested it on them. They were shocked. But luckily I get a thirty- percent profit off those. They even asked me to see about making something else for them. A line of faux beauty products."

"You created Tyrant Treaties? Now I really want to stay on your good side," said Harry shockingly.

"Yep. In fact I have to deliver a shipment to them today. Want to come along?"

"Sure why not? It's better than listening to Ron and Hermione fight. Then watching them snog."

"Ok here hold this box," Ginny said while handing him a shoebox.

"That's it?" Harry asked.

"No! It's a magical box. It can hold as much as a dragon in there and it makes it feather light," said Ginny.

"Oh, yea right. I have a lot to learn about the wizarding world," said Harry while brushing his hand through his ever sticking up hair.

"Yea you certainly do. Ok let's go down to the Floo. I'll tell mum where we are off to."

They walked down stairs and into the kitchen where they found Mrs. Weasley looking over a book called 'Charm Your Own Cheese.'

"Mum, Harry and I are going to deliver the twins something. Ok?"

"Yes dear. Be careful."

They went to the living room to use the Floo.

"Ok Harry walk in and say Weasley Wizard's Wheezes."

Harry stepped inside of the fireplace and said "Weasley Wizard's Wheezes!" and was gone. Ginny was right behind him.

**A/N:** _Ok that's it. Hope you all like it. Don't forget to read and review._


	4. Scrambled thoughts of Mrs Weasley

No Longer Alone  
  
Chapter 4- The Scattered Thoughts of Molly Weasley  
  
While washing the lunch dishes Molly Weasley had some time to think. She focused almost solely on Harry and Ginny and their growing relationship.  
  
I'm so proud of Ginny. She managed to get through to Harry. They don't know I heard their discussion last night. I never knew that Harry had that much on his shoulders. That poor boy. Well anyway, I am very glad she said that she was there for him. He really looked liked it mattered to him. I know I probably should not have eavesdropped but after I saw who was with Ginny I just had to. After all she does have that crush on Harry.  
  
I also know that they slept on the couch together. I didn't say anything. I don't want to make it awkward. I surely did not want to make Harry crawl back into that withdrawn shell of his. I am so glad that Harry and Ginny are becoming closer. If only slightly. They even worked together to make us all breakfast. Blueberry pancakes.  
  
Then they went swimming "forgetting" about Ron and Hermione. I think that they went to be alone. Too bad Ron and Hermione interrupted them. I know they were going to kiss! Ron always had had the worst timing. I just hope that dear Hermione can change that. She even got him to do his homework with NO complaints. The wonders she has done for that boy.  
  
I noticed that after swimming Ron asked Harry and Hermione to play exploding snap but neglected to ask Ginny. She went upstairs and Harry, the dear, made an excuse so he could go upstairs to see her. Now they've gone to Fred and George's store.  
  
Oh how I wish they would go into the ministry like their father. That darned shop will be the end of them. I just wish I knew who gave them the money to start that shop. I swear that person deserves a Howler a la Moi. The stuff they sell. The only good thing is now they make their own money. It doesn't teach them any responsibility because all they do is invent products and have fun.  
  
I am glad Ginny has found a way to make some money by creating Tyrant Treaties. She is making quite a profit. I just wish I knew why they let her help. Maybe she has something on them. It probably doesn't matter now. They are making a profit so why would they care? Ginny has to make up a new batch every week.  
  
I just hope that the twins don't test any gag products on Harry while he is there.  
  
Oh look the dishes are done. I must go collect some eggs.  
  
A/n: Well that sucked. Hope you like. And for those of you who love Fred and George I have good news. They will be in the next chapter. R/R 


	5. Diagon Alley Adventure

**Disclaimer:** _I own only what you do not recognize. Meaning that I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I simply play with them for my own twisted amusement. Got it? Good!  
_  
Chapter 5- At Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes and Diagon Alley  
  
With an ungraceful "OOMF" Harry fell out of the fireplace at Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. Ginny stepped gracefully out behind him. She looked down at him an extended a hand.  
  
"You've never quite gotten the hang of that have you?"  
  
"Nope," said Harry  
  
Ginny looked around for Fred and George. When she didn't see them she hollered. "FRED! GEORGE! I HAVE YOUR ORDER!"  
  
With two Loud popping sounds Fred and George appeared.  
  
"Hey Gin Gin. You brought some Tyrant Treaties?" said Fred  
  
"Why else would I be here brothers of mine?"  
  
" Well maybe you missed your dear brothers so much that you had to come to visit us?" said George  
  
"Nice try. Do you want you order or not?" said Ginny. Turning to look at Harry she said, " Can I have the box?"  
  
"Sure," said Harry handing Ginny the box containing the order of Tyrant Treaties.  
  
"Here you go. Five hundred Tyrant Treaties. Can I have my share from the last shipment? I believe I get 6 Galleons 8 sickles and 6 Knuts. I need to get a new robe. My other one is too small."  
  
"Our little Gin Gin is growing up," said Fred and George mock tearfully.  
  
George the more serious twin walked over to the cash register and opened it and handed Ginny 6 galleons 8 sickles and 6 Knuts. As he handed it to her he said,  
  
"There you go Gin. There is an extra galleon in there. Go get Harry and yourself ice-cream on us."  
  
"Thanks George. Thanks Fred." Ginny said as she hugged them in turn. She motioned for Harry to follow her.  
  
"Bye Fred, George," said Harry, as he obediently followed Ginny out on to the busy street.  
  
"He is already acting whipped. Pity really," said George  
  
Meanwhile in Madame Malkins Ginny was looking at a rack of black work robes. She looked at the few different styles and was trying on robe after robe after robe. To Harry it seemed like an eternity. Finally she found one she liked that fit her and was in her price range. She walked up to the cash register.  
  
"That will be 6 galleons and 2 sickles, please," said the cashier.  
  
Ginny handed over her money and her new robe was bagged. She turned to Harry and said,  
  
"You better get your robes today too."  
  
"But I don't have any money with me," said Harry  
  
"Do you have your Gringotts key?"  
  
"Well yea. Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Come on. The sooner you go to your vault the sooner I can get ice cream!"  
  
They walked the short distance to Gringotts. On the door they read,  
  
_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there._  
  
"You know I read that on my first trip into Gringotts and I still am amazed that there is more than wards enchantments and things keeping peoples money safe," said Harry  
  
Ginny just smiled forcefully and walked ahead into the bank. Harry immediately felt guilty for mentioning money because even though Ginny had been making some money off her brothers store its not near enough. Harry quickly walked up behind her where she was already waiting in line.  
  
When they reached the front a long nosed goblin said "Name."  
  
"Harry Potter, sir."  
  
"Does Harry Potter have his key with him?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry handing him the key.  
  
"Ok. Flapgraphon! Come take Mr. Potter and his company to his vault. Here is his key."  
  
They walked over to what looked somewhat like a Muggle subway station. They found an empty cart and the goblin set down his lantern and hopped in.  
  
"Lantern Please," said Flapgraphon.  
  
Harry handed him the lantern and Ginny and him stepped into the cart for a bumpy ride. The cart was speeding down narrowly missing stalactites.  
  
"Harry? Are these always this fast? I hope not, because I don't feel so well," said Ginny.  
  
"Yes. Try not looking. It may help."  
  
"Yea. Maybe it would," said Ginny while covering her eyes by putting her face in Harry's shoulder.  
  
They arrived to Harry's vault and Flapgraphon climbed out and asked again for his lantern. Flapgraphon walked up to the door and found the keyhole. He put the key in and a faint continuous clicking sound was heard until the door swung open. Harry awkwardly walked into his vault and filled his moneybag with galleons, sickles and knuts.  
  
After he re emerged they rode until they reached the surface. When it was nice and bright Harry saw that Ginny looked kind of "green around the gills."  
  
"Ginny, do you feel any better? You don't look so well."  
  
"I feel ok," said Ginny.  
  
"Ok," said Harry doubtfully.  
  
"Let's head for Florean Fortesque's Ice cream shop."  
  
They exited Gringotts and walked past four or five shops until they reached Florean Fortesque's Ice cream shop. They walked inside and headed up to the counter.  
  
"Hi. How may I help you? I'm Flora," Said Flora.  
  
"Umm I'll have Ice Mice surprise. What will you have Harry?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I'll try Scarab beetle crunch," said Harry.  
  
"Ok that will be 10 sickles," said Flora.  
  
Ginny handed Flora the galleon that George had given her to get Harry and herself some ice cream.  
  
"7 sickles your change," said Flora in an overly pleasant voice.  
  
Ginny and Harry left Florean Fortesque's Ice cream shop. They walked along the main way of Diagon Alley. They looked in the Windows at many shops. Ginny practically had to drag Harry away from Quality Quidditch supplies. After they began to head back to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes they began to debate over what wizarding candy was best.  
  
"Pumpkin pasties are by far the best!" said Ginny.  
  
"No way. Chocolate frogs are!"  
  
"Nuhuh."  
  
"Yuhuh."  
  
"Nuhuh."  
  
"Yuhuh."  
  
"Nuhuh."  
  
"Yuhuh."  
  
"Nuhuh."  
  
"Did you notice this is pointless? " said Harry  
  
"You just know I'm right that's why," Ginny said while sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Right," said Harry skeptically, "You're one hundred percent right."  
  
"See. I knew you knew that I was right."  
  
After this they both promptly burst out laughing. While laughing the finally reached Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes and went inside.  
  
"What's so funny you two? asked Fred.  
  
"Nothing." Both Harry and Ginny said and then they started laughing harder.  
  
"Sure," said George.  
  
"Can we use your Floo?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I guess so. Can you tell mum that we'll be stopping by later?" said Fred.  
  
"Yep. Come on Harry."  
  
Harry stepped into the fireplace, threw the Floo Powder down and shouted "The Burrow!"  
  
"Bye Freddie. Bye Georgie," said Ginny.  
  
"Bye Gin Gin." Said Fred  
  
"Later little sis." Said George.  
  
Ginny stepped into the fireplace and after a holler of "The Burrow!" she was gone.  
  
**A/N:** _Well I end the Diagon alley adventure here. Hope you like it. Don't forget to give me reviews! They make my day!_


	6. A Bunch Of Nothingness

No Longer Alone: Chapter six

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except my messed up plot. Which should not actually be considered a plot to begin with. So that means I own no characters that are in the Harry Potter books._

**A/N:** _Enjoy and Please review. I would greatly appreciate it._

Yet again Harry fell out of the fireplace with an "OOMF" and landed on the floor.

"Not again," mumbled Harry.

"Fell again I see. You still need practice," said Ginny.

"Yes. Practice that's right. Practice," said Harry skeptically.

"Mum! Where are you? Fred and George said they are coming over later. Possibly in time for supper," hollered Ginny.

"What's that dear?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"I said Fred and George are coming over later and possibly in time for supper."

"Oh ok dear. How was Diagon Alley? Did you buy anything nice?"

"I bought new school robes. Harry was going to but I felt sick so we got something to settle my stomach then came home," said Ginny hurriedly.

"Are you ok? You don't need any anti-nausea potion do you? Let me feel your head. I hope you're not sick. Oh dear," said Molly Weasley frantically.

"Mum! I'm fine. It was just from the bumpy ride in the Gringotts cart. I am one hundred percent ok now."

"Well if you insist my dear."

"And I do," said Ginny but not quiet enough.

"What's that, dear?" Said Molly Weasley.

"Nothing mum. I just said I'm hungry."

"Oh that reminds me. I must finish cooking supper. We'll have it in the garden tonight. Since we won't have enough room in the dining room. Oh I must go prepare. I'll need to use the picnic tables and lanterns…" Mrs. Weasleys mutterings trailed off after she left the room.

Ginny and Harry took one look at each other and started giggling. They heard a faint "What's so funny?" from the kitchen and they replied "NOTHING!" That made them laugh even harder because they had said it at the same time. Then again maybe they had a humorous charm placed on them by the twins. Who knows?

"Harry, Want to go to the old tree house? It's out back by the stream, in the old oak. It's concealed though. You have to touch the right knot on the tree trunk to access the ladder."

"Uh, Sure. Right now?"

"Yes. Right now," said Ginny grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him out the door.

In a few minutes they had reached the old oak. Ginny tapped a low branch with her wand and a ladder appeared. They climbed up and Harry was pleasantly surprised of what he found inside. It was just like any old tree house except it had wizarding pictures on the wall and had comfy yet slightly worn furniture in it.

"Do you like it? This used to be my favorite place when I was younger."

"Yes I like it. Who built it?" asked Harry.

"My Dad. He built it when Bill was five," replied Ginny.

"That's cool. I can see why you used to come here when you were younger. It's homey like The Burrow but quieter. Most likely a lot quieter with your brothers."

"Yep. But that's not the only reason. I came here because I was sad when Bill went to Hogwarts. Then Charlie went. Then Percy went. Then Fred and George. And then finally Ron. I felt so lonely. But after Ron left I felt kind of excited because I knew it would be my turn next. When I was ten, I always came here. Especially after taking Fred, George, Percy and Ron to Kings Cross. After I saw you there too."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be. It's not your fault I'm the youngest," said Ginny.

"No, I suppose it isn't."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Ok I give up. This is pointless," said Harry.

"I won! I won! I won! I won! What did I win?" said Ginny.

"Do you think it's almost supper yet? I'm hungry," said Harry and as if just to prove his point his stomach rumbled.

"Well It's about three and supper is at five so maybe we can get a snack," said Ginny.

"Sounds good to me," said Harry.

So they climbed down the ladder and vanished it. Then they walked to the house and walked into the kitchen. To their surprise Fred and George were early.

"Gin Gin! Harry. Long time since we've seen you," said Fred while wrapping an arm around each of the two's shoulders.

"Too True, Fred." Said George.

"You two are early. Why?" said Ginny.

"Well we just missed our little sister…" said Fred "And we just had to come see her," finished George.

"No, really. Why are you early?" asked Ginny.

"Hey. We didn't come here to get interrogated. Just to ask you about how your faux beauty product line is coming. We forgot to ask while you were In Diagon Alley," said George.

"Well. I have some perfume done, which makes the person kiss the first person they see. But only as long as they don't like that person. I call it Friendly Eau de Toilette," said Ginny.

"Wicked! Anything else?" asked Fred.

"Yep. Hairspray that makes the person who sprays it hallucinate. I named it Little Green Men Spray," said Ginny.

"Why did you call it that?" asked Harry.

"That's simple. Because Muggles always think they see 'Little Green Men', but it I only their imagination," replied Ginny.

"Oh. That makes sense," said Harry.

"Well done Gin Gin," said George.

"We have to go back to the shop. See you at Supper," said Fred.

"See you," said Ginny and Harry.

And with a pop they were gone.

**A/N:** _Well that's all for now. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review. Thanks to all my reviewers._

_Okay! Review response time. This is all the reviews I have received so far._

**Phoenix Archangel: **_I read Harry Pottedplant. It was funny! Glad you like it so far. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**GinnyPotter4: **_Hi JJ! Yup I suppose some people did like it. WEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Jilisa: **_I did let you know. I'm glad you like it so far. More will be after our cursed exams take place. Glad you think it's fabulous. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Lourdes****: **_Thanks. I intend to. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Charlie: **_Hi! Glad you loved it. I've been telling you when I update.Yes it is very pepperoni. The banter part was really easy to write. I typed it once then Copied and pasted it. I'm a little odd. At first I thought that this was a bunch of mishgish but obviously I was wrong. Again. Yes. Chary I'll update oh so fast because you told me to. Heheh. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Viraten: **_They will go back to Hogwarts. Just maybe not in this story. I plan to have them get together before school starts. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Cintishortstop: **_Alas another one who likes my odd humor. Glad you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**FallenAngel664: **_Glad you came to review. I have no idea where I came up with the treats but somewhere in my messed up head there is some good. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Miss Deathie: **_Glad you like it Beth. I will keep working on it. Thanks for reading and reviewing._


	7. Alas, they kiss

No Longer Alone: Chapter 7

**A/N:** _Sorry for the wait. I didn't mean to keep you waiting. _

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing that you recognize and I do own the stuff you do not._

"Well that was odd. Almost like they were in a hurry," said Ginny

"Yea it was, " agreed Harry.

"Ginny can you come help me in the kitchen?" asked Molly.

"Yes mum. I'll be out in a minute."

"I'll help too Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh no you won't Harry. You're on vacation."

"But I want to help. I've never seen magical cooking being done."

"Oh alright but you will not help. Understood?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley."

So the two headed into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was already at work.

"Ginny I want you to make the apple pie. Harry if you promise you will leave the kitchen after this, do you want to help Ginny make the pie?"

"Yes! Of course I will."

"That's amazing. Mum rarely changes her mind after it's set," said Ginny.

"I just used my charm on her."

"What charm?"

"The Harry Potter charm."

"That's not what did it. Mum just likes you," countered Ginny.

"Nope. It's the charm."

"There is no charm."

"Yes there is."

"No there's not."

"Yes there is."

"No there's not."

"Yes there is."

"No there's not."

"Yes there is."

"No there's not."

"Fine I give. You win," said Harry.

"Yay! Ok Harry you peel the apples. I'll make the crust."

So the two set to work making a giant Weasley sized apple pie.

"Harry are you done peeling the apples yet?"

"Just about. I have one more to peel."

"Ok. Can you chop them when you are done?"

"Sure thing."

"Harry if you don't mind me asking, why did you come after me in the Chamber?"

"Well... I didn't expect that. But that is hard to explain. I knew you meant a lot to Ron and the others and if Ron wasn't happy then I wasn't. Besides who else could speak Parseltongue?"

"Oh. Well I could."

"Can you still?"

"Can I still what?"

"Speak Parseltongue?"

"Oh. I don't know. I've never tried."

"Maybe we should. I bet we can find a snake some where around here even if we have to _Accio _it."

"I guess that could work. Oh look we finished the pie. We just have to cook it."

"Mum, we're done of the pie. It just has to be cooked."

"Thanks dears. I suppose you can go out for a bit. I'll let you off the hook for now."

"Thanks mum!"

"Thanks Mrs.Weasley!"

"Lets go Harry." Ginny said while looping their arms together.

"Shall we look for a snake?" asked Harry.

"I suppose. What if I can speak Parseltongue? What if people think I am evil? What if?"

"Ginny relax. Am I evil?"

"No." she said quietly.

"Do I speak Parseltongue?"

"Yes."

"Well then. There you have it. You will not be evil just because of the ability to speak to snakes. Besides, it could be considered a talent of sorts."

"Thanks Harry. Now let's find a snake."

"Yes Madame."

Ginny reached over and slapped him on the back of the head.

"OW! What did you do that for?"

"No reason." Ginny said all too innocently.

"I'll make you pay for that Miss. Weasley."

With that Ginny took off running.

"Get back here!" shouted Harry.

"No! You'll have to catch me!"

"Will do Miss.Weasley. Will do."

Harry continued to chase Ginny at a fast pace. Ginny was slowing down. She must have been tired.

Within a minute Harry had caught Ginny around the waist.

_'Damn. She looks beautiful.'_ He thought to himself.

Without thinking he moved close to her and looked down to her face. Ginny, without noticing, slowly moved upwards and pressed her lips to his. Once Harry had realized what was happening he began to move his lips in tune with hers.

Suddenly Ginny pulled back out of air. She looked shocked for a moment and then fled. She just turned and ran for the house. She didn't stop running until she reached the safety of her room.

"Oh my god. I cannot believe I just did that. I just kissed Harry. Oh no! I just ran away from Harry after kissing him. I am so stupid. What if he thinks I think that he is a bad kisser? He's not of course but...Ugh!"

After finishing her rant she lay down onto her bed and stared silently at the ceiling.

Meanwhile outside Harry was contemplating the exact same thing.

"Why did I move closer to her? Why did I kiss her? Uh oh. She ran away. What if I'm a bad kisser? Ah!"

Unbeknownst to the two Ron and Hermione had watched the whole exchange.

"Ron you go talk to Harry while I go talk to Ginny."

"Yes Hermione." He said while walking towards Harry.

When Hermione reached Ginny's shut door she knocked.

"Ginny, it's Hermione. Are you alright?"

"No. I did something really stupid."

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

"Will you explain to me what happened?"

"Well Harry called me Madame and I whacked him on the side of his head. Then he said I was going to pay for that so I took off running. After a bit I got tired so I slowed down but he kept running so he caught me. He made me stand straight then walked closer. Then I looked up and kissed him. Not only that he kissed me back. But then I got scared and I ran. I ran Hermione. After kissing someone. And now I'll never be able to face him again."

"Well I'll admit running wasn't the best thing you could have done. But what's done is done. You need to move on with it."

"I am such an idiot." Ginny moaned while burying her face into her pillow.

"You are not. You just made a bad decision."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. I still won't be able to face him."

"What about dinner? Your whole family will be there. You have to go."

"Can you just tell mum that I'm not feeling very well?"

"I will not lie to your mum."

At the same time Ron was having a very similar conversation with Harry.

"Hey mate. Are you ok?"

"No. I am not. I just did something and you are going to want to kill me."

"And what might that be?"

"I... kissed your sister."

"Can I say something?"

"Sure." said Harry looking slightly scared.

"About bloody time!"

"What?" said Harry in disbelief.

"Hermione and I figured you liked each other a bit ago. I also am told I have to be nice about this."

"Oh."

"Now let's get you inside and you are to go talk to my sister. Find out why she ran away."

"You knew?"

"Yes now go!"

"Yes sir." Harry said while saluting Ron.

Harry headed to the house and to Ginny's room.

**A/N:** _WOO! THIS IS ALL FOR NOW. YAY! I FEEL SO PROUD FOR TYPING THIS IN ONE SITTING. HMM WHAT IS THE POINT OF THE CAPS? WHO KNOWS? ANYWHO PLEASE REVIEW._


	8. Fred and George catch them

Chapter 8- No Longer Alone 8  
  
**Disclaimer:** _You know the drill. I own nothing. The characters aren't mine. They all belong to J.K Rowling and her affiliates.  
_  
In what seemed a time too short Harry reached Ginny's room. He raised his hand to knock. When he knocked he heard a sweet voice say "Come in."  
  
When he entered Ginny looked positively shocked. Hermione quickly made her exit and headed downstairs.  
  
"Ginny about what happened..."  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Well I didn't mean for it to happen." He said but continued quickly seeing her disappointed look "But I am happy it did. I really like you Ginny. I'm not sure when this exactly happened but I'm sure glad it did."  
  
While Harry had finished his proclamation of affection Ginny was just staring at him. Finally Harry couldn't take it any longer so he asked her to say something.  
  
"Ginny. Say something."  
  
"Um Harry I'm not sure what to say besides that I like you too."  
  
"You do? I mean you do."  
  
"Yes Harry. I do."  
  
Needless to say, Harry was shocked. Its not every day that you find out that the person you like likes you back. A truly momentous occasion. Harry momentarily forgot Ginny was in the room and began jumping up and down yelling 'Thank Merlin!' For Ginny this was very funny. It's not every day you see a fifteen-year-old hopping around like a little kid. Very quickly it seemed that Harry realized that Ginny was indeed in the room with him. He stopped jumping immediately.  
  
"I am so sorry for doing that Ginny. It's just that I am so happy. Thank you!" Harry then picked Ginny up and spun her around. When he set her back down they were standing very close. So he took the opportunity to kiss her again.  
  
Just as he was leaning down the door burst open. And would you believe it? It was Fred and George.  
  
'Damn. Stupid annoying older brothers,' thought Harry.  
  
"What do we have here Fred?"  
  
"I don't know George."  
  
"It appears as if Harry was -"  
  
"About to kiss our innocent baby sister."  
  
"In her room to boot."  
  
"Shame on him. Right George?"  
  
"Right Fred. What shall we do to him?'  
  
"Nothing. You two will go away or I will tell mum about the time you two sneaked out and came back home very and completely drunk."  
  
"But Ginny-"  
  
"He was trying to-"  
  
"Kiss you."  
  
"We are only-"  
  
"Trying to protect you."  
  
"Well obviously I do not need protection. I am a big girl. Now get out of my room."  
  
When they didn't move she hollered "Now!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," was all the twins said as they ran out of the room.  
  
After the twins left Harry and Ginny talked, snogged, talked some more and snogged some more. Suddenly, Ginny burst out saying,  
  
"Harry how will we tell my parents this?"  
  
Harry was left just as puzzled and nervous as she was.  
  
**A/N:** _I know I know. You all will want to kill me. Oh well. Well you know what this means. All I have left is one chapter and then the epilogue. I am so very proud of myself._


	9. Could this spell a happy ending?

No Longer Alone: Chapter 9  
  
**Disclaimer:** _You all should know this by now. None the less, I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J. K Rowling and her affiliates. I am merely an amateur author playing with her characters for my own amusement_.  
  
"Ginny I think we should get your parents together alone and tell them.'  
  
"Ok. But when?"  
  
"Tonight? After dinner?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say more but Mrs. Weasley kindly interrupted them to call them down for dinner.  
  
"We'll be down in a second mum!" hollered Ginny.  
  
"Ok dears."  
  
So Harry and Ginny walked down stairs like brave little Gryffindors. Surprisingly they managed to keep up their charade of being just friends all dinner. The only one who may have noticed anything would be Mrs. Weasley but she notices everything.  
  
When dinner was over Harry and Ginny asked to talk to them while the others cleaned up. They would have to make it quick.  
  
'Well... uh... we..." stuttered Harry  
  
"We are a couple mum and dad."  
  
Ginny was shocked that she just spit it out. She was waiting for a reaction with her eyes closed. When she finally gathered the courage to open them she saw her dad beaming at them and her mum in tears of happiness.  
  
"Congratulations dears. I am very happy for you."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Nonsense Harry. Call me Molly."  
  
"Yes Mrs. - err Molly."  
  
"That's a dear."  
  
"Now when did this happen?"  
  
"This afternoon mum." Ginny put in.  
  
"So that explains it."  
  
"Harry could you come talk to me over by the fire for a minute?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Um... ok. Sure."  
  
So Harry followed him over.  
  
"Harry there is nothing to be worried about. I just want the assurance that you will not hurt my baby girl. I don't want to see her hurting. Besides if you do you'll have seven angry Weasley men after you."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now Harry just a hint, Ginny's favorite flower is the Lily. That's for future references."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Now enough of this Sir business. Call me Arthur."  
  
"Yes Arthur."  
  
"Now how about we return to the ladies."  
  
While all this was taking place Ginny was having a similar conversation with her mum.  
  
"Ginny I want you to be careful."  
  
"I will mum."  
  
"I know that Harry would never intentionally hurt you but there is always the small chance."  
  
"I know mum."  
  
"That's a dear. Now let's wait for your father and Harry to come back over."  
  
"Ok."  
  
As they finished saying that Harry came over followed by Arthur. Harry sat beside Ginny and slipped his hand into hers. In response Ginny kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Now you two look so sweet together. If you would like I will tell the rest of the family for you."  
  
"Thanks mum. Harry lets go out to the garden."  
  
The two went out to the garden and happily sat star watching.  
  
Meanwhile inside the house. The living room coincidentally. Where Arthur and Molly were first informed of a new relationship.  
  
"Mum! He's dating our sister?" screamed Ron.  
  
"Yes dear. And you will leave them be. No pranks no tricks. I will tolerate none of that."  
  
Fred opened his mouth but when his mum glared at him he shut it. Looking defeated all the Weasley brothers sat down. But not one of them looked very happy about it.  
  
"I know she is your little sister but she deserves to be happy. Am I right?"  
  
A small joint muttering of "Yes mum." was heard.  
  
"So you will not do anything to break them up or hurt Harry. Am I right?"  
  
Another small joint muttering of yes was heard. No one would want to anger Ginny or mum. Both had tempers to match their fiery red hair.  
  
"You all may leave. But if I catch any of you doing anything you will be forced to de-gnome the garden."  
  
"Yes mum," said the Weasley boys.  
  
Very quickly the boys scattered away to relax and enjoy the night. And perhaps to mull over about what they now knew.  
  
"Harry, look at all the stars. Aren't they beautiful?"  
  
"Yes but I think you are a mile more beautiful then they are?"  
  
"Oh, you aren't going to get all poetic on me are you?"  
  
"Of course not. I only stated the truth."  
  
"Ok. Just no poetic like things."  
  
"Yes Ginny."  
  
So for quite awhile the two sat and looked at the stars wondering about the universe and why things happen they way they do. It soon got late and they became sleepy but they did not feel like going inside. They fell asleep where they had sat curled up like they had been on that first night with the nightmares.  
  
This time it was Harry who had awoken. Harry turned to her and said,  
  
"You aren't alone Ginny. I will be here for you. Always and forever. You will never get rid of me. Only death will part us."  
  
It was still very early in the morning. Harry had fallen back asleep with Ginny by his side. She was his Ginny.  
  
This is how Molly and Arthur had found them. Together asleep and appearing utterly happy just to be with the other.  
  
"They look so sweet and innocent," said Molly  
  
"Sweet yes. Innocent? Not in a world like this."  
  
"I wish they could stay like that. Together for always. Forever even. Ignorant of the world."  
  
"So do I Molly. So do I. Let's hope they stay together. Get married, have children."  
  
"I just hope that that happens. Harry is already like a son to us."  
  
"I hope too Molly dear. Let's head inside."  
  
The sun had begun to rise so Arthur and Molly walked back into the house to begin their morning rituals. A new day had begun.  
  
The brightness of the sun woke Ginny and Harry up. They did not move from where they were. Enveloped in each other's arms. In complete happiness and ignorant of the outside world beyond each other.  
  
They stayed like that until the first of her brothers got up. They then the locked hands and bravely made their way into the house. Facing the clan of the Weasley brothers. Perhaps even facing their destiny. Their destiny with each other.  
  
**A/N:** _I originally intended this to be the epilogue but I changed my mind. I want ten whole chapters. Look out for the Epilogue very soon. It will be special. :D_


	10. Epilogue

Ginny sat thinking. It had been five years since that fateful summer. And now they were going to get married. She remembered the proposal like it was yesterday. But in fact it was a year ago.

**Flashback**

_Ginny was hurrying around her flat looking for the perfect dress to wear on her date with Harry later that evening. They were going to The Wizards Galleon, which was a very posh and uppity restaurant. When she was just about to give up hope she heard a knock at the window. She hurried over to open it. When she did Hedwig flew in carrying a large package._

_"Why hello Hedwig. What have you got there?"_

_Hedwig the snowy owl hooted in response and held out her leg._

_"Thank you. There is a water dish on the counter and an owl treat beside it," she said talking to the owl like it was a person._

_Hedwig flew over and drank happily. Meanwhile Ginny was reading the letter that Harry had wrote to her._

Dear Ginny,

I realized that you might not have had a formal dress for this occasion. I knew you would want to wear something special. Inside is a dress that is perfect for you. Just put it on and be ready for eight.

Love Harry

_She opened the package to reveal a beautiful dark green dress. It would reach down to mid calf. She sighed dreamily thinking of Harry. But her dreaming didn't last long as the clock had struck six. She snapped out of her reverie and hurried to get ready._

_By seven thirty_ _she was nervously waiting for Harry to arrive. He would be early. He always was when he had reservations._

_At seven fifty_ _the doorbell to Ginny's flat rang. Ginny rushed to the door to find Harry standing there looking sort of nervous. When he saw that she had opened the door he handed her a bouquet of lilies. She responded by kissing him and asking,_

_"Are we ready to go?"_

_"You bet. I have a car out front. Let's head out,"_

_So they walked down the stairs and out the front door. What Harry said was true. He did have a car waiting but he didn't tell her it was a limousine. She had never been in one before. Harry opened the door for her and she climbed in with him following closely._

_"Wow Harry. I didn't expect this. It's wonderful, thank you,"_

_"You are welcome. And you deserved it so the pleasure was mine,"_

_After this they just sat together enjoying each other's presence and just feeling overall lucky to be alive. Soon they pulled up to the restaurant. A man opened the door and let them out. Harry thanked him and they headed into the restaurant._

_A wizard greeted them at the door._

_"Hello. I am Mr. Arasnir. I will be your waiter. I assume you have reservations,"_

_"Yes we do Mr. Arasnir. Sir? Could you show us to our table?" said Harry._

_"Yes I can. Who are the reservations for?"_

_"Mr. Potter and a guest,"_

_"Ok. Right this way Mr. Potter,"_

_We headed to the seat by the window. You could see the stars shining brightly. It was very beautiful. I didn't have all that long to look because Mr. Arasnir came to take our order. Harry ordered us witches fingers for a starter. They were very good. After we finished those, our waiter came back with menus so we could choose our main course meal._

_"I can't decide. Will you order for me?"_

_"If you want me to,"_

_"I do,"_

_Just after we finished discussing that Mr. Arasnir, the waiter returned._

_"Have you decided yet?"_

_"Yes, we would like the special. And a drink of champagne,"_

_"Two specials and some champagne. It'll be ready soon,"_

_Mr. Arasnir left to go fetch our food. He was back very quickly. After all they did use magic to cook it. Dinner was uneventful to say the least. It was afterwards that was nice. We walked out of the restaurant after Harry paid the bill._

_We headed down to the Morgana fountain, which was nearby The Wizards Galleon. We then sat on the side and talked for quite awhile. Finally with Harry looking very nervous he stood and began to talk._

_"Virginia Molly Weasley. We have been together since that fateful summer almost four years ago. We lived through the war and had our own little fights,"_

_Harry then got down on one knee._

_"I love you and I want to be together forever. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"_

_Ginny was very shocked. Especially since the ring was very nice. It was white gold, which had a ruby along with an emerald. Harry said that the red was for her hair and the green was for his eyes. All in all the entire ring was gorgeous._

_"Ginny may I have an answer?"_

_But instead of answering him she jumped at him to hug him but ended up with Harry on the ground._

_"Of course I will Harry! What did you think I would say?"_

_"Umm... I was hoping you would say yes,"_

_He then slipped the ring on her finger and helped her off the ground. After this the rest of the night was a blur. She was on a cloud of happiness. She was Harry's fiancée._

**End Flashback**

Today was her wedding day. She was slowly getting ready. Her mum and Hermione were there to help her.

"My little girl is all grown up. She is finally getting married. And to the perfect man too," said Molly.

"Mum… Thank you. I just wanted to thank you,"

"You are welcome dear. Now turn around so I can see you in your beautiful dress,"

Ginny then turned around and Molly promptly burst into tears of happiness.

"I would hug you but I don't want to muss up your dress," she said as she was smoothing out Ginny's dress.

"You look lovely Ginny," Hermione told her.

"Thanks. So do you,"

Just then a knock at the door signaled Mr. Weasley's arrival. He had come to give away Ginny to Harry. Mrs. Weasley hurried to go sit down and Hermione joined the line of people waiting to walk down the aisle.

"You look lovely Ginny. I couldn't have picked a better man for you myself," said Arthur.

"Thank you Daddy," said Ginny and then she kissed his cheek.

"Now don't you do that. You'll get lipstick on my cheek," said Arthur getting slightly choked up.

"Ok. I suppose we best get ready to walk down the aisle,"

They walked to the entranceway and waited. They didn't have to wait that long. Arthur pulled Ginny's veil over her face a minute before she was due to walk down the aisle. Suddenly 'Here comes the Bride' came on and Arthur and Ginny slowly walked down the aisle. Molly and all stood up to get a good look at Ginny.

When the reached the front the official asked, "Who is giving this girl away?"

That was Arthur's cue. "I am,"

He then let Harry take Ginny's arm and the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today to unite Harry James Potter and Virginia Molly Weasley in Holy Matrimony. If anyone has any reason what so ever why these to should not be joined speak now or forever hold your peace,"

The room was silent.

"Harry repeat after me, I, Harry, take you Virginia, to be my wife,"

"I, Harry, take you Virginia, to be my wife,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

'To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish,"

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish,"

"And I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us,"

"And I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us,"

"Now Virginia," he said turning to her, "Repeat after me,"

"I, Virginia, take you Harry, to be my husband,"

"I, Virginia, take you Harry, to be my husband,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

'To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish,"

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish,"

"And I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us,"

"And I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us,"

"If you could now bring forth the rings,"

Following orders Ginny and Harry both brought out a ring.

"Now Harry repeat after me,"

"Virginia, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you,"

"Virginia, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you," Harry repeated.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed,"

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed," Harry repeated while slipping the ring onto Ginny's finger.

While turning to Ginny the official said, "Repeat after me,"

"Harry, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you,"

"Harry, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you," Ginny repeated.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed,"

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed," Ginny repeated while placing the ring onto Harry's finger.

"If there are no objections, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride,"

Harry turned to Ginny and looked lovingly at her. The gazed at each other for what felt like no time at all. Then Harry quickly placed a sweet kiss upon her mouth.

They turned to the guests and smiled then ran off down the aisle to the car waiting to take them to the reception.

The car took them to the Burrow so they could change then they climbed back into the car to head off to the reception that was being held at The Leaky Cauldron. When the newly married couple arrived they had plenty of well wishers. Molly and Arthur were at the front of the crowd. They were waiting to congratulate Ginny and Harry.

"Harry dear. Welcome to the family," Molly said as she hugged him nice and tightly.

'Thanks Molly. But do you think you could loosen it up a little. I'm having a little trouble breathing,"

"Oh of course dear. Sorry," she said and walked over to Ginny.

Where Molly had stood now stood Arthur. Harry extended his hand to shake Arthur's hand but he just pushed it away instead giving him a loving yet still manly hug.

"I'm proud of you two," said Arthur.

"Thank you,"

While Harry was talking with Arthur Ginny was talking with her mum.

"Congratulations honey. I want you to know that we are proud of you and we wish you the best of luck. Just be careful,"

"Thank you Mum and we will. Don't worry,"

"I know dear but I still worry,"

Since Ginny and Harry had a portkey to catch in two hours they all headed inside for the reception. While they were inside Harry was left alone for a minute and he was cornered by all of the Weasley brothers minus Percy.

"Harry mate," said either Fred or George while wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Glad we found you" said the other twin.

"Umm hello?" said Harry.

"We were looking for you mate," said Ron.

"We want your promise that you will not intentionally hurt Ginny," said Bill.

"So we have your promise?" asked Charlie.

"Yes of course. I wouldn't hurt her on purpose,"

"Good," said Fred and George.

"We didn't want to have to kill you or anything," said Ron.

"Or castrate you," said Bill.

"Or just cause you pain," said Charlie.

Seeing the slightly scared look on Harry's face they all burst our laughing.

"We aren't serious about castrating you. But we were serious about you not hurting Ginny. But since you promised us we'll hope that that doesn't happen," Ron said while the others nodded in agreement.

"Now go sit down for dinner," said Bill.

So Harry headed off to the table where Ginny was sitting and took his place next to her. They didn't have a chance to say anything to each other when Ron placed a _Sonorus_ charm on himself.

"Attention all. We would like for you to take your place at the table. There are nameplates in front of each spot. After we are all seated we can eat!" He then said the counter charm _Quietus._

Hearing the announcement the guests hurried to find their rightful place at the giant table. After they were all seated Ron recast the _Sonorus _charm on himself.

"Now that we are all seated I would like to propose a toast to the Bride and Groom, My best mate and my sister. May they always be happy and be blessed with lots of little brats,"

After Ron said the bit about the brats all you could hear was Hermione yelling, "Ron! That's not nice!"

"So anyway may they have lots of children and stay happy, healthy and in love until death. To Harry and Ginny!" he said while raising his wineglass. All others followed suit with a murmuring of "To Harry and Ginny," Ron then once again said the counter charm _Quietus._

The rest of the dinner was mostly uneventful. There was the usual chatter that occurs in large groups. When it was time for the cake Ron once again took his best man duties and recast the _Sonorus_ charm on himself.

"Attention! The bride and groom will be cutting the cake as they have a portkey in less than an hour. So if you all could look to your left. No your other left then you will see them by the cake,"

The crowd turned to their left; Ron's right and looked at Harry and Ginny. They both had the hold of Harry's wand and were concentrating on using the cutting spell. When the first piece was done Harry and Ginny each fed each other a piece. After the help of some more cutting spells and some levitating charms the cake was handed out pretty quickly.

Ginny and Harry now only had about forty minutes left so Ginny prepared to follow the Muggle tradition and throw her bouquet. All the single women lined up behind her and Ginny prepared to throw it. She threw it like a quaffle and Angelina Johnson caught it. She was Fred's current girl friend. Looks like they would be getting married soon if the superstition was correct.

Next Ginny prepared for Harry to remove the garter. All the single young men lined up in front of him and he shot it like a slingshot. Coincidentally Fred caught it. It looks like they will be getting married.

Since time was very short for the newly married pair the quickly apparated to Chuck's portkey travel agency and caught their portkey just in time. They were off to their honeymoon and their new life together. Together for always until death parts them.

**A/N:** _Well there you have it. No Longer Alone is finished. I would like to thank those that have read and reviewed my story. I also want to say that I intend to make some mini fics that connect to this so keep your eyes peeled_.


End file.
